Bottle of Lies
by Jheanne
Summary: Jounouchi undertakes an alcohol problem, much like that of his fathers, while his friends must keep a watchful eye out for him to prevent his addiction.


Minna-sans, konnichiwa! This'll be one of my first fanfics, so you may or may not like it. The plot is that Jounouchi becomes an alchoholic (like his father), while his friends try to persuade him otherwise. Lot's of senseless random humor is included (you probably won't think it's that funny, though =P ), and there are serious parts as well. Hope you enjoy it! -

Disclaimer: I own Yu-gi-oh...so sue me. XP

{ - } -- [_Chapter 1-Drinking Death_] --{ - }

---

"It's just one small glass..." the golden haired boy protested, " C'mon, Yug, just one little cup. It won't do any harm!"

"Jounouchi-I'm sorry-but," his younger friend gasped, while attempting to yank the cup free of Jounouchi's grasp, "I can't-allow you-to have even-the smallest amount of-alcohol-" It only took one more determined pull to send Yugi sprawling to the ground, with his shirt drenched in beer.

"Awright, awright. I dunno' why you think it's such a big deal, Yug, but since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let it go. Anyways, let's go getcha' cleaned up."

Yugi bit his lip for a moment, and lifted himself up from the ground. He rubbed his left arm a couple of times before explaining to Jounouchi.

"It's just that," Yugi started, "It's just that...drinking sort of runs in your family. You know, with your dad and all. And I honestly don't want to have that happen to you either. Ever."

By now, Yugi's gaze had shifted to the floor, while Jounouchi's face displayed an undomitable solemn expression. In a matter of no more than two seconds, it had turned into a very sheepish grin.

"No worries," Jounouchi patted Yugi on the back, "That ain't ever gonna' happen to me." His accent was unbelievably exaggerated in this sentence, meaning he was most likely lying to himself and Yugi.

"I sure hope not," Yugi said while forcing a smile.

The two hurried into Yugi's room to find a new set of clothes.

"I think I'll try to take a five-minute shower, if that's alright with you," Yugi said in a half-question, half-statement kind of tone.

"Of course, of couse," Jounouchi waved his hand in the air reassuringly, "And I'm real sorry about what happened back there."

"No problem."

Yugi scuttled off into the restroom at a fast pace, wanting to take as little time as possible, as Jounouchi walked leisurly into the living room, preparing to watch television. It was only a matter of seconds after he had sat down, that the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat for a minute, while the doorbell rang twice more.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," he called, while standing up and dragging himself over to the door, as if in slow motion.

Rather than peering through the peephole-and almost immediatly regretting that he didn't-Jounouchi pulled the door open. In a flash, his eyes become the size of saucers. Before him stood the freak of freaks, the pig of pigs, the goblin of goblins-Michael Jackson. Jounouchi's mouth widened into a perfect 'o' as his scream cut the silence like a blade.

"I know who you are, and I know where you live," Michael smirked, his lips curling almost up to his eyes, and his teeth showing like that of a shark, giving him the impression of a ghostly demon from hell.

Without wasting a single precious moment, Jounouchi slammed the door like a hammer on Michael's face. With the speed of a cheetah, he lunged over a couch, hurled himself into a nearby closet, and curled into a ball, all the while hurried thoughts rushing into his head.

'_I just gotta' stay calm_,' he assured himself, '_That_ _freak probably aint' even man enough to come in here, much less find me_.'

The blonde finally began to settle down, his muscles relaxed, and his heart returned to it's regualar pace. His hands fell to the ground, only to come into contact with a glass filled with some sort of liquid. He picked the bottle up, and lifted it to his face.

"Wi-wine?" he grinned to himself, "Wine! Ah, the sweet scent, the warm powerful taste melting into my mouth like rich and sweet dark chocolate."

Jounouchi caressed the bottle ever so carefully in his arms, like a fragile diamond that could break with the slightest wrong touch. Without a thought, he subconciously pulled of the top, coming off with a suttle "pop".

"Well, I did tell Yugi that I wasn't going to be an alcoholic," he said slowly, "But I never did say that I wouldn't drink alcohol again."

He saluted the bottle into the air, and began to drink enormous sums of wine in the smallest amount of time. Streams of the liquid flowed down his lips like a fountain. Within minutes, he had finished off the entire bottle, and began lapping up the remainder off of his shirt, like a dog. A satisfied grin formed on his face as he bellowed a drunken laugh, only too similiar to that of his father's.

"Jounouchi?" Yugi called into the unoccupied living room, "Are you still here, Jou?"

The drunken teenager felt like he was in hiding from the Nazis. If Yugi saw this it would mortify the younger duelist, and humiliate Jounouchi. Jounouchi hissed at himself in anger, contemplating whether he should stay in the closet until Yugi left, or come out of the closet (AN: heeheehee...) drunken as a pirate. His thoughts were blurred out in seconds, as a dizziness overcame him. His vision blurred and his head began spinning. He felt like a child on the Mad Tea Cup ride, ready to hurl at any moment.

"Golly gee, I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have taken so long in the shower. Not with a guest over. I guess he had a good reason to leave. I'm a horrible host."

'_Oh, God, now he thinks I left, and he's beating himself up about it. I'm so stupid. I told him I wouldn't get drunk, and here I am 20 minutes later in a closet covered in alcohol._'

"I'll definatley need to make this up the Jounouchi, no doubt about it. I should go straight over to his apartment right now and apologize. Oh course, I really don't deserve to be forgiven, but I want him to know just how sorry I am."

'_Damn...if he finds out that I'm not home, there's no tellin' what he's gonna' think._'

Jounouchi made several attempts in vain to pull himself off of the floor, but his legs felt as if they were stapled to the ground. For his last few concious seconds, he could feel himself losing his breath, like a drowning person underwater, thousands of feet below te surface. He attempted to make one last breath before an infinite abyss of darkness overcame him.

---

{ - } -- [_Chapter 1-Fin_] --{ - }

- feels accomplished - I've done with the first chapter now, and I'm happy with it too. - Usually my fanfics are only humor ones, but this one turned out to be sort of dramatic. Except for the part with Michael Jackson, that is. X3 Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it, and if you want, go ahead and review. Ja mata! -


End file.
